Bitil (Alternity)
Bitil was a Makuta warlord who ruled over the West Southern Islands. He later became involved in the Toa-Dark Hunter War acting as a key BOM general. History Like all other Makuta, Bitil was created by Mata Nui for the sole purpose of populating the Matoran Universe with wildlife and guarding the Matoran themselves. While many other Makuta were more or less content with their social status, Bitil was disgusted at the thought of being a mere servant. His hatred for his work and his ambitious nature ultimately led to him being demoted by Miserix. However, when Makuta Teridax proposed a revolt against Miserix and Mata Nui, Bitil was one of the first and by far the most enthusiastic of Teridax's supporters, eager to turn the tables on those who oppressed him. After Miserix was overthrown and imprisoned and Mata Nui was put to sleep,Teridax, Bitil and Icarax oversaw the reorganization of the Brotherhood of Makuta. When Teridax divided up the islands of Matoran Universe among his followers, Bitil was given the West Southern Islands for him to rule over as a reward for his service. Soon after Makuta Teridax took the place of Turaga Dume in order to enslave the Matoran population of Metru Nui, his plan was nearly foiled by the Toa Metru, who died attempting to stop Teridax. However, the public became aware of Teridax's deception and tried to rebel. To quell the uprising, Makuta Spiriah, who Bitil served under, led a combined task force of both Brotherhood and Dark Hunter soldiers and first encountered the resistance in a bloody skirmish which resulted in numerous casualties for both sides. After the fight had ended, Bitil was promoted from the Lieutenant to General, as his superior Spiriah had been killed during the battle. Bitil would continue to play an integral part in the Toa-Dark Hunter war until the very end of the conflict, after which he vanished seemingly without a trace. Rumor has it that he was kidnapped by a mysterious organization known as the Order of Mata Nui, but his ultimate fate remains a mystery. Personality and Traits From the very beginning of his existence, Bitil whole heartedly believed that he was destined for greatness, and was determined not to let anything stand in his way. The trust and friendship of others meant nothing to him, and he would often befriend many an unfortunate individual to further his own goals, only to stab them in the back the second they let their guard down. Bitil was responsible for the “accidental” deaths of many of his superiors, and while Makuta Teridax was aware of this, he made no effort to stop him. Powers and Equipment Bitil was known to have used a pair of Broadswords through which he could channel Shadow energy, and could manipulate the element of shadow. Bitil also had control over all 42 Kraata powers, including density control, heat vision, teleportation, telepathy, and many other abilities. Bitil wore the Kanohi Mohtrek, the mask of time duplication, which allowed him to transport multiple versions of himself from the past to the present. However, if one of Bitil's past selves were to be killed while in the present, Bitil would vanish, having never existed at all. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow